Princess
by DaniChibari
Summary: Zelda works hard everyday to stay on top of all her princess duties, but just once she would like to be free to do whatever she wanted; the way Link gets to everyday.


**Okay, I'm so sorry. This was supposed to be up last week but I never got around to it. But it's up now so...**

**...Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Today was proving to be a long, laborious, frustrating day for Princess Zelda. It started with Impa waking her up at crack of dawn. Then came the endless tug of war between Zelda's golden locks and Impa's merciless brush. After that the princess had to acquiesce to each of her infuriating garments; her restricting corset, annoying tights, trailing dress, over-embellished vest, tight gloves, heavy shoulder armour and stiff dress apron. Finally, Impa placed Zelda's jeweled diadem upon her head and wished her good luck with the rest of her day. Oh, how the princess would need it.<p>

Zelda knew she had a busy day ahead of her, but she tried not to dwell on it as she shared a morning meal with her father and the rest of the royal family. After they had dined, the young princess went to the study to meet with her tutors. Different teachers darted in and out of the room, going on and on about history, music, literature and etiquette. She did her best to heed their lessons but alas, the task proved too mundane. She was dismissed several bland hours later, at long last able to address her lengthy list of princess duties for the day.

First were the knighting ceremonies. Zelda quickly made her way to the main hall, being sure to smile at even passing servant, like she had been taught in her etiquette classes. Once she arrived, one of the chancellors handed her a scroll with all the names of the men to be knighted. Zelda breathed in sharply at the sight of so many names but did nothing else to reveal her dismay.

After the final knighting ceremony, Impa came into the main hall.

"My Lady," she said curtly. "I have been asked to summon you to the dining hall in the west wing. Sir Golding has arrived."

Zelda fought the urge to groan. She had forgotten about her luncheon with Golding, a potential suitor. He was surely a fine man, but Zelda simply wasn't interested in trying to find a husband at the moment. She had enough to do without the constant stream of noblemen trying to win her over.

"Very well," Zelda responded, trying to make sure her voice didn't emanate annoyance. "Take me to him."

"Yes, of course My Lady." Impa turned to lead the way.

Once in the dining hall, Zelda greeted her suitor warmly and sat across from him as they were served their lunch. He was a kind man but painfully average in every sense of the word. Zelda ended up conversing with him half-heartedly while absentmindedly picking at her plate. She held back a shout of joy when a butler finally came and reported that Lord Golding's carriage was prepared to return home. They talked for a few more minutes before (finally!) bidding each other farewell.

And so the day wore on. After the luncheon Zelda was informed the royal jester quit yesterday. No one knew why, but as a result the princess had to sit through audition after audition to find a replacement. Afterwards, Zelda changed into an extravagant red dress, with Impa's help, and was ushered into her carriage to make an appearance at a fair in a nearby town.

As the carriage approached the castle Zelda thought through her list of duties for the day. She cogitated before heaving a sigh of relief. She was almost done. All that was left to do was read or sign all the of the scrolls on her desk. With new found encouragement Zelda dashed to her office the moment she was helped out of the carriage.

The pile was larger than she had expected, but Zelda was motivated. She focused and read each scroll with care before moving on to the next. Slowly, one by one, the pile began to get smaller. When she was about halfway through, there was a knock at the door.

"You may enter," Zelda answered, never glancing up from her desk.

She heard the door open and footsteps come in. "I haven't seen you all day-" said a familiar voice, but they stopped suddenly. "Oh sorry," he said, noticing all the papers.

Zelda looked up to see Link, one of her oldest and dearest friends, standing in the doorway. He was smiling sheepishly.

"I take it you're pretty busy."

Zelda scoffed and gestured to all the papers on her desk. "Is it that obvious?"

Link chuckled lightly. "Well excuse me, Princess.* I was only going to ask you if you'd like to get some fresh air."

"Hmm?"

"Epona has been awfully restless lately so I was gonna take her for a ride. I can only imagine how restless _your_ horse must be. And you work too hard almost everyday. You should come with me."

Zelda studied the pile on her desk before deciding that a few hours of fun couldn't hurt. "That sounds lovely." She stood to follow her friend out to the stables, but at that moment a guardsman came into the room, barely acknowledging Link's presence. He gave Zelda a quick bow then delivered his message.

"Lady Zelda, a messenger from a bordering kingdom has just arrived. He comes bearing news for the whole royal family. The king, your father, has ask for you to join them in the main hall as soon as is convenient."

"Thank you. I will be there once I am finished with these scrolls."

"Yes, My Lady." The guard bowed again and turned on his heels.

As soon as he was gone, Zelda sighed and let herself collapse into her chair.

Link gave a low whistle "That sounded important." No response. "We can go riding some other time, right?" Still no response. He walked over to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Listen, it's alright. You'll find time to do what you want to do one day, and I'll be waiting to ride horses with you when you do. Until then, you have no choice but to grin and bear it."

"...You're right," Zelda mumbled.

"Good. In that case, I'll see you then." He gave her one last pat on the shoulder then exited the room.

And so another day had passed and Zelda had spent the whole time working. Her friend on the other hand had most likely spent the day doing whatever he wanted. He may have practiced archery or gone diving in the Great Lake or visited a local tavern. Oh how she envied him. He epitomized the one thing she wanted in life; to be able to do what she wanted on her own time.

_He is right. Perhaps one day I _will _be able to do that. But until then…_

Zelda picked up her quill, pulled the next scroll out of the stack and continued her princess duties. Outside her window she heard a single horse galloping away from the castle and she imagined herself riding along side her friend.

* * *

><p>*<strong>Sorry, I could help myself.<strong>

**Thanks for reading!**

**Dani~**


End file.
